


sun peeking through the curtain (and the kisses in between)

by localbazzi (orphan_account)



Category: Bazzi
Genre: Gen, LMAO, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Other, To hell, Welcome, aka like 3 ppl no one fucking reads bazzi fic, aka me writing bazzi ff and shARING IT TO THE WORLD!!!, anyway, but thats fine, i came here for a good time not a long time, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/localbazzi
Summary: watching the sun dance merrily across your skin and his, this was truly what you would call paradise





	sun peeking through the curtain (and the kisses in between)

Your eyes flutter open slowly, and you scrunch your face as you feel a warm spot of sun near your eyes, knowing if you moved too far on way, you'll be blinded by the sight. So, instead, you roll away from the spot, body curving around your boyfriend's. You press your face against his back, sighing contently as Andrew rolls to face you, light filtering in gently from the curtains, dancing across his skin as he smiled at you. You giggle, letting your hands make their way up his arm, cupping his cheeks as he leans close for a kiss, gentle and loving and all you had wanted at that moment, feeling happy and sated from the night before, letting your hand slip into his curls and tugging gently.

“Mornin’,” he whispers against your lips and you giggle, shifting onto your back, stretching your arms above your head as you arch, feeling the bones pop and the blanket slip down your chest. Feeling the breeze of the slightly open window tickle your nipples, you turn to face Andrew, catching him watching you with an adoring look in his eyes, fingers poised to run over your stomach.

"Good morning," you finally respond, scooting closer to him, nuzzling your nose under his jaw. He looks lovingly down at you, a look you miss from having your eyes closed but when he presses his lips against the top of your head, you feel his goofy smile. "Time's'it?" You mumble, not wanting to move away from him yet.

"Too early that's what," he replies, chuckling at your whine. "I don't know.. seven? Eight am?" You glance outside through little slits in the curtain and conclude yes, it probably is that early. You turn back to him in time to see him moving to lay over you, the feeling of his naked body against yours warm and more than welcome. You lean up for a kiss, his hands smoothing down your sides as he catches your bottom lip between his teeth, tugging it as you whimper, your hands tangled in his hair again as you flip the position the two of you lay in. You wiggle on his lap lightly, knowing full well that his hands would wander to still you, both of you knowing the current time would leave you both tired for the rest of the day. Still, Andrew pulls you close to his chest, peppering kisses all over your face, as you smile, playing with his hair and watching his drooping eyes with wonder.

You pull away to stare at him longer, your hands moving down his chest, watching the sun flitter through the window and chasing after the shapes it leaves on his skin with your fingers. Andrew watches you happily, his eyes crinkling in a smile as he lets his hands dance along your thighs and hips, pressing softly against the bruises littering your flesh. You feel yourself starting to shake the harder he presses, but you know you're too tired to act on any of the teasing touches. You spread your hands against his skin and pout, making him raise a brow.

"What are you pouting for, sweetness?" He asks softly, chuckling softly when the question only garners a deeper pout from you.

"You look good enough to eat," you whine, making Andrew flush prettily. "But, I'm too tired to do anything!" The revelation leaves Andrew wide-eyed before his body is overcome in deep guffaws, your cheeks reddening in embarrassment. "Andrew Bazzi, stop laughing this instant!" You huff, only making Andrew laugh harder. And, yeah you're pouting, but you can't help it when your lips pop open softly, the view of his smile making your heart swell in your chest, feeling fat and full of love for the boy that brought you home one night, and decided to keep you. You knew the feeling went both ways, and the knowledge of that made you puff up in pride, leaning down to capture Andrew's smiling lips in a warm kiss, his laughter quieting to soft giggles. He rolled you over once again, his weight on you only making you feel light and airy.

And, so, the morning was spent with giggles, kisses, and soft words whispered into the shapes of light flickering across sleep warm skin and sex stained blankets.

You couldn't have thought of a better way to start your day.

**Author's Note:**

> well howdy to the ppl who find this  
> my names bella  
> how are you im good im so glad you asked!  
> I have decided to provide the good folk that like bazzi with ff that isnt hard to swallow. i also decided to not start with the club bj scene i wrote  
> oops  
> anyway everytime i listen to cariter i get so soft and this is mostly the result.  
> enjoy!  
> you can follow me on twitter @localbazzi,, tell me uve read my fic and i'll love you. Forever.  
> kudos! comments! all the good stuffs :3  
> see you guys on the Next Fic ;))


End file.
